The invention relates to a method of and a device for proportioning at least one viscous substance, and in particular to a method of and a device for proportioning the components of viscous polycomponent mixtures.
At present, the use of solventless two-component or two-pack systems, e.g. so-called "high-solid lacquers", IMC lacquers, varnishes etc. is being considered particularly in consideration of environmental aspects.